


The one where Peter Goes Crazy

by Spider_Dork



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, More tags may be added - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: He's Screwed up, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Gets taken by Weapon X, Wade is worried, please help me, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Dork/pseuds/Spider_Dork
Summary: People find out that there's a Weapon X Offshoot kidnapping people and trying to turn them into soldiersPeter Parker is taken...And Wade loses his shit.~When Peter comes back he's just as he was... is he?Something's wrong and Wade needs to figure out what.





	The one where Peter Goes Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord help me
> 
> Guys help me with tagging i suck
> 
> also help me with grammar issues
> 
> enjoy

 

Wade punched the wall, He was just recruited for a taskforce meant to take down a weapon X off-shoot… what had taken spidey, and some other people but Tony was adamant that he saw Spidey’s alter-ego being shoved into a van and that’s all he cared about.

 

“Fucking Assholes are back” He grunted and launched a few more attacks at the wall. Steve and Natasha looked at each other as they saw Wade’s hunched form drag broken arms away from the wall. 

 

Wade didn’t care… That pure and perfect being that was Spiderman was in the hands of Weapon X and he’d never be the same. Or worse… He’d be like Deadpool himself… As that thought hit his mind like a hot brand he started flailing his broken limbs at the wall again,  breaking them beyond what a normal person would ever be able to heal and bellowing, giving the wall a couple kicks. 

 

Steve straightened up, “Wade, you shouldn’t attack the wall.” He held His pose and stoic face when the mercenary turned. Although he did pale quite a bit.

 

He had murder in his eyes and blood was running down his face from his head when he had bashed it into the table at the meeting, and from his nose, but mostly from his mouth, which was pulled into a bestial snarl that showed jagged, sharp and broken teeth. 

 

He’d find his baby boy even if he’d be put through every hell imaginable. Which for a guy who could travel to other worlds that means significantly more.

 

Nat raised an eyebrow. “Save that anger… we need someone to tear down walls with the Hulk”

 

“Gladly…” He seethed, straightening and wiping his mouth on his arm, crumpled and twisted it was.

 

-_-_-

  
  


Before they had even landed wade had jumped out, crashing to the ground and twisting an ankle. He grabbed it and pulled, there would have been a sickening crack had the aircraft he just jumped from not deafened the area with the sound of it’s engines… this was not a stealth mission..

 

Which means Wade can destroy at will. 

 

“Goody” He growled as Bucky jumped out of the next transport, hoisting a couple of very large guns.

 

He had a comm in his ear, which currently consisted of fury’s voice yelling at him not to do that ever again and he saw bucky momentarily take his out… That made him smile… it was small and hollow but it existed. 

 

Nat stepped up behind him, “We need to systematically work our way through so stark can get to the computers before they blow’em-”

 

“PETER!” Wade yelled at her, Lips pulled back into a snarl that was becoming very common but never lost its terrifying sight when visible. 

 

She frowned and He could tell she knew he was snarling behind his mask but he didn’t care. 

 

“You, Bucky, And Quicksilver are finding hostages and eliminating targets.” She commanded with confidence, looking stunning and deadly even with hair flying in all direction from the engines. “Clint, The Hulk, And Wolverine will join you as soon as they can, everyone else will help if they can but cap’s heading the team in the indian ocean so we might be called there. We’ve got another Transport coming in with half the X-men and our team who got delayed but some have been shot out of the air, so for now you’re on your own.”

 

“Great… Just how I like it.” He yelled. This was their fourth raid This week and although Tony was sure that Peter’s in this one Wade just needs to tear through. He needs to find him, New York needs him and so does _ HE  _ Their last meeting didn’t go as planned, He almost Kissed spidey but ended up making a fool of himself… as usual… they laughed at it at the time but right now He can’t handle the thought that that might be the last time he sees spidey laugh.

 

…

 

They busted down every door and shot every guy who walked through and they still had found no prisoners.  **_“AAAAAARGH”_ ** Wade roared, shooting a random wall. Pietro put his hand on Wade’s shoulder and it took everything he had not to cut it off. 

 

Then his com crackled.  **_*I found them! WADE GET DOWN HERE!*_ ** Bucky’s voice never felt so much like a blessing and an enormous fucking letdown…  **_He_ ** Should have been the one to find Peter… that is if he’s down there. “Down where??” He insisted, putting a hand to his ear. 

 

**_*Corridor 2 floor 0 there was a false wall and it led deeper*_ **

 

Pietro raced out of the room and Wade ran after him, stupid fucking speed demon. 

 

…

 

Peter coughed as he heard banging, his head was fuzzy and he couldn’t move. He spat and felt dread at the coppery taste but couldn’t for the life of him figure out why… did he eat a penny?? Noooo but…  _ ouuuch  _ there were more banging noises and the sound of men yelling but the sounds wouldn’t register.

 

“YOU YELLED AT ME TO GET DOWN HERE WHERE IS HE?!”

 

“I thought you wanted to be the one to find him!”

 

“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT BUt WHAT IF HE’S HOOKED UP TO A TORTURE MACHINE OR-”

 

Peter giggled, why don’t they just hug it out? Love each other? But the giggles led to another bout of coughing up the penny tasting goo. 

_ ‘You idiot’  _

“You are not nice to me” He whispered, the loudest he could be but it made him cough again.

 

The banging got louder and one very angry man was very close but Peter couldn’t find out where he was, But he did know that he was looking for someone very important and that peter knew him from somewhere. 

 

~~_ ‘ _ ~~ _ Wake up’ _

 

“But sleep is pretty…” Peter mumbled, coughing and spitting more pennies, ooh they’re circles on the floor too…

 

**_‘ ~~WAKE UP’~~_ **

 

Peter Gasped and coughed, hacking up blood and screaming between coughs… not painful screaming… like lough clearing of throats but it hurt as well 

 

The yelling stopped and the door to his room was blown in, hurting Peter’s ears and eyes. He looked up into the light to see blurry silhouettes and he heard the sound of metal cutting metal and he dropped to the floor, but he didn’t hit it… he was held by strong warm hands…

 

“Wade…” he sighed, melting into the man’s arms. 

 

“I’m here Petey… I’m here…

 

_ ‘Well done…’  _


End file.
